


Sunflowers and Violets

by Werepirechick



Series: Girls get it done, can't deny that. [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, First Dates, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis, TMNT girl power week 2016, Tumblr Prompt, and shini is the least straight female character in canon, april is probably not straight at all, i listened to nothing but playlists about lesbianism the last two days to write this, in this story that doesn't exist, it was great every single second, kunoichi 2x 2.0 is a great ship honestly, oh and i'm ignoring the dark crystal arc april is getting right now, raph is the best wingman, tfw when you get a crush on the girl you tried to beat up, there is no crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: What exactly are you supposed to do, when you get a crush on someone you tried to beat up only a few weeks ago?What are you supposed to do, when that someone is a girl??April wasn't sure, and it was driving her a little nuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its TMNT girl power week on tumblr, so I thought I might drabble out a cute thing for April and Shinigami; a pairing I haven't seen yet anywhere, other than as an ot3 with Karai. Which I also ship.  
> But irregardless, I thought I'd start here with this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (lol if anyone ever tries to tell me Shini is straight... idk what I'll do, but I know it'll involve convincing them otherwise. Shinigami is gay and it is canon fight me on this.)

 

 

“Raph, I think I have a problem,” April whispered to her mutant friend, darting glances at the rest of their group to make sure no one could hear her speak.

“…what kind of problem?” Raph asked, looking like he dreaded the answer. Which was an appropriate reaction in April’s opinion, since this was all a complete disaster in the making.

“I think I might have a _crush_ ,” April whispered hoarsely, checking over her shoulder again just to be _absolutely sure_ no one was listening.

“Please tell me it’s not Donnie _or_ Casey, because I don’t think I could take you picking one or the other,” Raph said grimly, crossing his arms and frowning at their assembled group of friends and relatives in the lair’s living room. “They’d both mope for months after, and probably complain to me the whole time.”

“Um… no, not one of them,” April replied, fidgeting awkwardly. “It’s… I… th-the person I’ve maybe kinda got a crush on is…”

“Just spit it out, this is painful to listen to.”

April’s eyes drifted back over to the main portion of their team and family, landing on the one person who’d been invading her thoughts on and off for at least two weeks now. A well dressed, entirely put together, completely on fleek and _unfairly attractive individual who was laughing that tinkling little laugh of her’s and fluttering her eyelashes at Mikey and oh god April was staring again-_

“It’s… it’s _Shinigami,”_ April squeaked out, covering her face in mortification.

“I take it back; please choose my brother or Casey.”

 

 

 

 

“Remind me again why it’s _me_ you’re asking for advice about this?” Raph grumbled to April from across the table. He was staring at her like she was making an enormous inconvenience for him, which she supposed, she kind of was.

“Because you’re the only one here who’s managed to have a semi-functional relationship! Kind of. Mona _did_ use your relationship as bait that one time and almost got us all killed and-” April caught sight of Raph’s glare. “-I’m going to stop talking about that now. Anyways. Please help me Raph; I have _no idea_ what I’m doing here.”

“When did you become gay anyways? This is kinda out of the blue.”

“I never… I actually never had interest in anyone before,” April confessed, looking exclusively at the cup of tea Raph had kindly made to help her nerves. They were sitting in the Hamato kitchen, while the gathering of their family and allies continued outside. “This is new for me. And I guess… I might be lesbian? Maybe? I don’t really know. It’s just. _Her._ Like specifically _her_ that’s making me feel all squishy and nervous right now.”

Raph hummed, and April lifted her eyes back to him as he started to speak. “So, it was never gonna be Donnie or Casey, was it?”

“Probably not,” April said, wincing internally. She’d tried, she really had, to find something even close to the attraction the two boys had for her, but she just hadn’t been able to. “I… I wanted to, but I also didn’t? They’re my friends, and I like them as just that. Sorry.”

“Eh, not me you gotta say sorry to. Or them. It’s not really their business who you decide to like,” Raph sipped his own tea, and sighed. “But. It could be one hell of a night when they find out that you… you know…”

“Like a girl? Yeah. I’m not looking forwards to that,” April tightened her grip around her cup, and shook her head. “But that’s only if I actually try something with Shini. Christ, I don’t even know if she likes girls or not! This is ridiculous.”

“What else is new around here,” Raph said dryly.

“My stupid, stupid crush apparently,” April muttered miserably, slumping on her stool. “I didn’t even like her as a person not four weeks ago, and now this?? It’s like- it’s like I got hit by a fricking semi-truck instead of an arrow! I don’t know what I’m going to do. I mean, I tried to beat her up the first night we met, and then I _totally_ lost my cool on her, and I said all those awful things right afterwards, and _Jesus Christ she’s probably not even gay._ ” April placed her head in her hands, and pressed hard against her eye sockets. “She probably doesn’t even want to be my friend, let alone go out on a d-date. Augh.”

“Have you tried _asking_ her any of this?” Raph asked in another dry tone.

“ _No. God no._ I’ve been too busy freaking out about my sexuality to even think about _that_ particular anxiety attack.”

“…does this mean _I_ have to?”

 _“Please.”_ April said desperately. “I have to know whether or not she thinks I’m just some white girl playing ninja. At least that.”

April peeked through her fingers to check Raph’s expression, and found him looking at the ceiling with a put-upon frown. He sighed, shook his head, and set his cup on the table. “Alright, I’ll play wingman. But only because you’re my favorite girl who is also my friend.”

“I’m your _only_ friend who’s a girl,” April said cheekily, even though she was currently wavering between relief and severe anxiousness.

“Exactly. That’s why you’re my favorite.”

 

 

 

 

When Raph found her again after the small party had ended, everyone starting to head out for their separate homes and home bases; Raph shoved a scrunched piece of palm-sized paper into April’s hand, which had a time, a place, a date, and a phone number printed out on it.

April made a quiet strangled sound, and screamed mostly internally at the paper. _“Raph is this what I think it is?!”_

“I swear I didn’t tell her specifically what you wanted; she just cut me off after I started asking her opinion of you, and gave me that,” Raph said, crossing his arms and nodding in satisfaction. “If it gives you any hope, I really don’t think that’s for a ‘gal pal’ outing or whatever you call those.”

“Oh my god, _Raph you’re officially my favorite person ever!”_ April threw her arms around Raph and squeezed him tightly. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Yeesh, don’t get like that, I was just doin’ you a small favor,” Raph grumbled, but patted April on the back regardless. “Just.  If it works out… let my brother down easy, okay? He’s a dweeby nerd, but he’s _my_ dweeby nerd of a brother. Don’t break his heart too bad.”

“I’ll… I’ll try,” April said, releasing Raph from her grateful hug. “I don’t want to hurt Donnie, or Casey either, but…”

“Hey, you do what you gotta do. They’ll sort themselves out later on,” Raph gave her a soft shoulder punch, probably reasserting his ‘manliness’ because of all the feelings talk. “I’ll run distraction on them both if you really need me to, but you’ll owe me.”

“You’re the best, Raph, really.”

“Hey, I know it, you know it; glad we’re all on the same page.”

“Smug jerk.”

“The one and only; now fuck off before Donnie or Casey comes looking for a goodbye walk home.”

April laughed, thanked Raph again, and then disappeared into the sewers before anyone could catch up with her; clutching the paper in her hand the whole way home.

 

 

 

April stared nervously at her cell phone later that night, finger hovering over the _‘send’_ button for her text message.

Was _“Hey, how’re you? Have fun at the party tonight?”_ a bad way to start the conversation? Or should she go back to _“Got the message, looking forwards to hanging out with you!”_? Or was that one too forward with her assumptions of the situation. Maybe she should just scrap them both and start with a simple _“Hey, it’s April.”_ instead. But that felt too indifferent somehow and April wasn’t sure about her other options either and _oh god she’d tapped send without noticing and the message was already gone._

April shut her phone screen and tossed it to the other side of her bed, staring at it in vague horror and blooming dread.

Despite surviving two years of war, three near world annihilations, and her success in becoming a kunoichi; April yelped in surprise when her phone signaled a message not two minutes later.

Sitting in frozen shock and fear, April stared at her phone a moment longer, until it dinged again with another message; which sent her scrambling to the end of her twin-sized bed to grab at her mobile.

_Hello April, it was a very fun party, I’m glad Karai and I were invited.  
Did you have fun? (• ε •)_

April stared even longer at the cute emoji face at the end of the text. She jumped as her phone chimed again, a new message joining the others.

 _You received my message from Raphael, correct? I am looking forwards to our planned outing if the date works for you!_ _(_ _☞ﾟ_ _∀_ _ﾟ)_ _☞_

April snapped out of her daze, and hurriedly texted her reply.

_Yes! I had lots of fun, and I’m looking forwards to hanging out with you too!  
We’re supposed to meet up at the café called Machiavellian on fifty-third, right?_

_Yes, that’s the place. It is one of my favorite spots in this big American city; I can’t wait to show you it. (_ _ᅌᴗ_ _ᅌ* )_

April snickered softly; she hadn’t thought Shini would be the type to use emojis and emoticons at any possible chance, and yet here she was, looking at adorable text faces sent specifically to her.

_I’ll see you in three days then, five o’clock?_

_Absolutely! I have a number of places after the café I would love to show you, there are so many things different here in America from Japan; there is always something new to see. (°_ _∀_ _°)  
Do you have a place you’d like to show me while we are out?_

_Not really, ha ha, other than a couple book shops near my neighborhood…_

_I would love to see those as well! Please, if you do not mind sharing those stores with me, it would make the outing much more fun if we both planned it together._ _ヘ(^_^_ _ヘ)_

_Alright, I’m up for it if you are!_

_Yes! This will make it even better now._ _＼（＾○_ _＾）人（＾○_ _＾）／_

April ended up texting with Shinigami for another hour, before she forced herself to go to sleep. She spent another hour following that decision checking and rechecking her phone, just to be sure the conversation had actually happened, and that she really was going to go on a date with another girl.

The texts were still there every time she checked, and that made April grin to herself in the dark of her room.

 

 

 

 

“I have to call it off,” April said anxiously into her phone. “I can’t do this, I just can’t.”

 _“You’ve been talking about nothin’ else lately, just throw somethin’ on and go with that,”_ Raph grumbled in April’s ear.

“Raph, you don’t even wear clothes, you can’t tell me to just _‘throw something on’_ , that’s not how these things work!” April exclaimed, tossing another bunch of shirts and dresses onto her bed.

 _“If I know jack-shit about clothes, then why are you calling_ me _at four in the afternoon? I was sleeping.”_

“Because I’m freaking out and you’re the only person I can talk to about this!” April said, looking frantically over her whole collection of wearable clothes. God, why had tenth grade her bought so many pairs of tights and ugg boots?! “Raph help, like half my wardrobe is just variations of yellow and the other half is out of season shirts, _I don’t have anything to wear I’ll have to call the date off.”_

_“Oh hell no, I didn’t help you this far for you to just run away at the last second. Fuck, what is it they do on television again…? I don’t know, April just try on a bunch of different things and pick what you like best; that’s what girls do on TV at least.”_

“Most of your TV choices are from the eighties, but whatever, I don’t have any other ideas at this point. Can I send you pictures for a second opinion?”

_“Ugh. If you really have to.”_

“You’re the best, thanks again.”

_“Damn right I am. You owe me a twelve pack of orange crush for wakin’ me up this early.”_

 

 

 

 

April fidgeted her feet, glancing around nervously at her surroundings. The street was fairly busy, Shini’s café was right smack in the middle of a popular shopping district; everyone who passed by was either with their friends, or couples holding hands. They were also all fantastically dressed, and it made April feel even more nervous about her clothing choices.

A sky blue t-shirt, with a wide neck that emphasized her collar bone and thin chain necklace; dark blue jean shorts, and a pair of knee high brown boots she’d dug out from the back of her closet. With her purse over one shoulder, containing her tessen as always, and tear drop shaped earrings; April prayed she looked nice enough to impress Shini, especially with how much time she’d spent fussing with her hair, eventually deciding to just leave it down and hope for the best.

April checked her phone again, for messages saying Shinigami wasn’t coming, and another quick glance at the text Raph had sent her ten minutes ago.

_do not run away because so help me ive lost sleep over this and you arent backing out now. go get her april. you can do it._

At least Raph believed in her, even if April was getting less confident as the minutes ticked by.

A tap on her shoulder, and April spun around to find Shinigami standing right behind her.

“Oh, did I startle you?” Shinigami asked, smiling in a way that meant surprising April was exactly what she’d been trying to do.

“No. Yes? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” April said sheepishly, shoving her phone back into her purse. “So, um, d’you want to go inside?”

“That would be lovely, yes; I’ve already called ahead and gotten us a table in the back, by the windows overlooking the terrace garden,” Shinigami took April’s hand, and April worked very hard to not giggle like a thirteen year old girl. “Shall we then?”

“Yes, I think we shall,” April said, feeling bubbly in her stomach, and only just keeping her nervous giggles inside.

 

 

 

 

April spent a lot of their date admiring Shini’s choice of outfit, and maybe staring at her perfectly applied black lipstick.

Shinigami had see-through leggings on, and shorts even shorter than April’s; but black rather than blue. And with a deep violet, loose blouse that exposed just a little cleavage, Shinigami was easily the most attractive woman in the room.

April, though she never would have come to Machiavellian on her own, really liked the establishment Shinigami had picked. Soft lighting and trendy alternative music playing; tables and seating areas scattered throughout the room. There were long vined plants on shelves along walls, and with the dark wood choices of almost all the furniture, Machiavellian was probably the most uptown place April had ever eaten at.

Her wallet was already wincing, having seen the food pricing, but it was worth it; since Shinigami hadn’t stopped looking at April once thus far, and that made April’s insides turn mushy and squirmy.

As they talked, April got to know Shini as more than just a mysterious ninjutsu master, and instead as the young woman she was when not working. Shini had been all around the country of Japan, taking jobs as either a bodyguard for high ranking yakuza members, or as a… _specialist_ for certain classified missions she’d been employed for. Shini had said the last example with a smirk and wink, making April blush despite how hard she was trying to keep her cool.

April offered in exchange, her own experiences growing up in New York. Her life seemed so much less exciting, compared to Shini’s years spent training under different masters in Japan, but Shinigami seemed to enjoy hearing April talk about her ordinary city life regardless.

It turned out they had a shared interest in late nineties, early two thousands sci-fi literature; though Shini tended to lean towards gothic-esc tragedy stories, versus April’s preferred fast-paced dramas and happy endings. And they may not have the same taste in fashion, but Shini knew her way around workout clothing, and how to turn any accessory into a hidden weapon. She offered to help April trick out her purse sometime in the future, and April excitedly accepted.

Shinigami got the tab before April could, but April managed to at least tip their waiter.

When they left the café to continue the second half of their date, heading for April’s neighborhood by bus, they did it holding hands.

Shinigami dropped April off at her apartment late in the evening. April bit her lips nervously, unsure if she was allowed to ask for a goodnight kiss, but Shinigami didn’t give her the chance to ask either way; swooping in to peck April lightly on her lips, squeezing their still conjoined hands, and telling April she’d had a wonderful time, and hoped they could do it again soon.

April blushed to herself on and off the rest of the night, utterly distracted from training by the continued sensation of Shini’s lips on hers.

 

 

 

They had a second date a week later. And then another, and another.

Night time outings, either on top of roofs for midnight runs, or at a club April knew of from a friend; both of them getting sweaty and having a blast. More daylight dates, to cafés or parks, and eventually, a movie date in the evening.

April hadn’t kissed someone like that before, in the dark of the theater; but if Shini noticed her inexperience, the other girl didn’t say anything.

April asked tentatively that night, after the credits had rolled and they were walking from the theater, if they were dating now.

Shinigami had smiled, and replied that they could be if April wanted them to be.

April said yes, grinning wide as she could, and kissed Shini’s cheek because she was officially allowed to.

 

 

 

 

April tried and failed to swallow her sickening nervousness, watching her best friend tinker away at the insides of his invention; the rappelling device he’d created, and then used to save them from Stockman two months ago.

She really, really didn’t want to do this. But she had to. It would only be worse if Donnie found out from someone else what had happened. She just had to suck it up and be the ninja she was supposed to be and-

“You going to tell me what’s eating you?” Donnie asked, not looking up from the gear oiling he was doing. “Or are you going to sit there, and make me keep pretending I don’t see you turning the same color as me?”

April took a deep breath, and decided to get right to the core subject. “I’m seeing someone. As in romantically seeing someone, a-as more than just friends.”

Donnie’s hands froze over the machine, but he still didn’t look up. April waited, tamping down on her anxiety over his reaction, and prayed he wouldn’t take things too badly.

Donnie sighed, shoulders slumping, and he leaned back from his work table; meeting April’s questioning gaze. He smiled wryly, and with only a hint of sadness. “Well, I guess this was going to happen eventually.”

“I’m sorry,” April blurted, trying to find some way to make this easier on her friend. “I-It just happened without me realizing, and it has nothing to do with how I feel about you, it just this person- I’ve never felt like this before about one individual, and I couldn’t-”

“-control how you felt? Yeah, I’ve been there,” Donnie sighed again, shaking his head. He was still smiling, albeit with that sadness, but at least he wasn’t crying or yelling at her. “It’s not a choice, is it?”

“No, it really isn’t,” April said lamely, unable to put how sorry she was into words. “I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’ve been expecting this for a while now,” Donnie raised an eye ridge at her, his sad smile turning into a teasing one. “You’ve been acting like you’re on cloud nine for weeks now, it wasn’t exactly subtle; plus you’ve been skipping evening training for something you wouldn’t tell us about, and putting more effort into your makeup in general… I’ve never seen you wear your hair down before. Does he like it like that?”

“Yeah, _she_ does,” April replied, beginning the _other_ incredibly nerve wracking part of this conversation.

Donnie blinked in surprise, staring at her. April fidgeted on her stool; she didn’t want her best friend to reject her over being queer, not after everything they’d been through together.

A moment later, with his expression of shock draining away, Donnie chuckled. “Well, I guess I really never had a chance then.”

April smiled weakly, and shrugged. “Yeah. None of the guys who’ve gone after me ever did. They were barking up the wrong tree.”

“Casey’s going to have a brain aneurism,” Donnie said with a smirk.

“God. Probably. What about the rest of the team? D’you think they’ll… d’you think they’ll be mad?”

“About this? Not likely. I mean, Mikey has a crush on a different movie character every week, and half the time they aren’t even human. You dating a girl isn’t going to be that big of a surprise,” Donnie tilted his head thoughtfully, humming under his breath. “Well, maybe a little. No one around here has ever actually had a real relationship, discounting Raph, but even then…”

“I don’t think Mona really counts. They spent maybe three hours total together, and kissed like twice.”

“Don’t tell him that, he thinks that’s enough.”

“To each their own,” April laughed with Donnie, and she felt the knot in her chest undo itself. God, what a relief this was; that Donnie was still her friend, even after her rejection of his feelings, and then coming out right afterwards. But…

April sobered, her mood turning serious again. “…are you sure you’re okay with this? I know you… I know that you wanted to be with me, and have for a long time.”

“I’ll be fine,” Donnie said, waving her off. At April’s concerned gaze, he looked her dead in the eye and smiled sincerely. “Come on April, I’m not fifteen anymore. We’re both almost adults now, we’re going to start seeing other people. Augh wait, that sounds really dismissive…” Donnie tapped his greasy fingers on the table, and April waited for him to continue. “I guess what I’m trying to say, is that while I did have an embarrassingly serious crush on you for a long time… I’m okay with it being just that. A crush. You’re my best friend, and I think somewhere along the way, I realized that relationship was good enough as is. So, um, while I have been hoping for… I don’t know, something more I suppose; you don’t have to feel guilty about rejecting me.  I want you to be happy, and if that isn’t with me, and is with a girl instead, then I’ll support you in that. No strings attached, I promise.”

 _“Donnie…”_ April’s eyes stung, and she wiped at them. What’d she done to deserve such a great friend?

“Oh jeeze, April I meant for that to be uplifting, not make you cry…”

“Shh, they’re happy tears you stupid sap,” April laughed, sniffling away the last of her tears. “God, this is a serious relief, you have no idea how worried I was that this was going to go badly.”

“Ah. Well it didn’t, did it? I think this went okay, despite my, um, residual feelings,” Donnie said, shooting her an awkward smile. “I’m happy you told me before you told everyone else, it wouldn’t… I think I would’ve been a little hurt if you hadn’t.”

“You’re my best friend Dee, I’ll always come to you with this kind of thing above anyone else. Well. Except this time. I might’ve told Raph first.”

“Uh… I guess I can see you’re reasoning there. How’d that go?”

“Your brother is surprisingly enough, a pretty awesome wingman. He got me her number in the first place, and even set me up a date.”

“Wait… wait if _Raph’s_ the one who set you two up… then does that mean…?”

“It’s not Karai.”

“Ohthankgod. But that just leaves either Renet or-”

“It’s Shini.”

“Oh. Hrm. I guess you _can_ still surprise me.”

“Ha ha, um, surprise…?”

“Didn’t she beat you up when you first met?”

“I tried to do the same right after, so… eh, fairs fair. We already covered that anyways, she forgave me for it and I forgave her.”

“Well, if she makes you happy, then I’ll support you two.”

“Thanks Donnie, you’re probably the best friend a girl could ever get.”

“I try my best; and you’re probably the best friend a mutant could ever get. Not that my pool of choices was all that stellar to begin with, so you outrank everyone easily.”

“I’m sure your brothers would be very disappointed to hear that.”

“In all honesty, I think we all like you better than we like each other anyways, so I doubt they’d care.”

“Aw, I love you guys too.”

“You might be the only one who does, ‘sides master Splinter; but there are days though that I swear he’s thinking of kicking us out into the sewers.”

“You four _do_ get fairly loud…”

They kept talking after that, the conversation lapsing into familiar topics of family complaints and science theories for Donnie’s next inventing venture, and April enjoyed every second of it. Whether or not she returned Donnie’s feelings, before or now, it seemed like he wouldn’t leave her over it.

She couldn’t ask for a better friend.

 

 

 

April took a deep breath, feeling the same nervousness from when she’d told Donnie about her relationship; the sick feeling raising its ugly head again. The Hamato brothers, plus Casey and Karai, were gathered on a roof top of her apartment; hosting small friend party with a barbeque Donnie had dragged over with him.

There were only eight people present, including her, but that number suddenly felt a lot bigger than before.

“We do not have to, if you aren’t comfortable just yet,” Shini said comfortingly to her, continuing to maintain the neutral distance they had between each other.

April shook her head, and reached for Shini’s hand. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I’ve already told the people who needed to know first, it’s time to tell the rest of them as well.”

“Oh, and how did that go? Telling Donatello and Jones?”

“Donnie said he supported us, aaaaaaaand Casey just said _‘That sounds kinda hot’_. I smacked him over the head for that comment, but he’s okay with us being together.”

Shini smiled her trademark coy grin, the one that still gave April butterflies, and took April’s raised hand. “Then we shall proceed with shocking all their little hetero sensibilities, yes?”

“Minus Mikey, but yeah, let’s go,” April tightened her hold of her girlfriend’s hand, and closed the space between them; pressing a kiss to Shini’s lips, right in the middle of their friend group.

 

 

 

“Are they…?” Leo asked Raph, blinking in surprise.

Raph rolled his eyes, because his older brother had been painfully oblivious to April’s love-sick glow the last few weeks. “Yep. Got a problem?”

“Um. No? it’s just- when???” Leo questioned, pointing at the two girls. He turned to Karai, who was idly watching the scene as well. “Did you know about this?”

“Of course, Shini tells me everything,” Karai said with a smirk and a shrug. “I just didn’t say anything because princess over there was still working her way up to telling you four, plus Casey.”

“Donnie? Are… are you alright with this?” Leo asked, shooting Donnie a concerned glance. Raph checked on his geeky brother as well, looking over at where Donnie was fussing with the barbeque still.

Donnie wasn’t even looking up from his grill though, continuing to focus on the gas pressure. “I’m fine Leo, me and April already had a talk about this. You can stop looking at me like I’m about to cry.”

“I-I wasn’t, I was just a little concerned is all. Because, uh, you know…”

“I’m over it, Leo; I’ve been over it for a week now. Mostly. These things take time, but I’m fine, really. I’m happy for April, and Shini too I guess.”

“Hm, same here,” Karai added, nodding along. “Shini’s been looking for a new girlfriend since she left Japan; her last one couldn’t take the long distance relationship.”

“Oh… okay,” Leo said awkwardly, visibly trying to get his head around the situation.

Across the roof, Casey and Mikey started whistling at Shinigami and April, which made Raph roll his eyes again. Well, at least April’s stressing about how their family would take the news was mostly unrealistic; though he foresaw himself having to cover Casey and Mikey’s mouths before they started asking inappropriate questions.

He should probably start doing that right now actually; Mikey was making really suggestive hand movements and obviously asking a question he shouldn’t.

Raph sighed under his breath, because this wingman thing was getting really exhausting and he was kind of done with it, but went to rescue his brother and human friend regardless; because antagonizing not one, but _two_ highly trained female ninjas was just plain suicidal.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, it was a really fun exercise for my relationship writing.
> 
> Lol, give me any ship other than the monogamous hetero relationship options April has right now; its ot3 or nothing for me. Or this. This is good too. Just let the love triangle die, please, its so old now.
> 
> Review and kudo me people, I haven't written a lesbian relationship before, despite having been in a few of them myself. It was interesting, to use the different pairing of pronoun from my usual types. Which is typically guy and guy, bc that's the majority in this universe; we have... five girls in the cast right now, compared to like sixty guys? Seriously?? C'mon Nick, give me more ladies here.
> 
> We deserve more strong female characters in TMNT; where the hell is Angel rn, or Alopex?? They need to show up and whoop the testosterone overload into its place.
> 
> Here's to being on hiatus, the time when things like this happen! Subscribe to my profile, and you'll likely see shit like this again in the future.
> 
> Yee, thanks for reading.


End file.
